


Exemple de conversation ordinaire

by Melie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dialogue Heavy, Français | French, Gen, ook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale s'entretient avec un collègue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exemple de conversation ordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

La porte se referma, les "clients" sortirent les mains vides. Aziraphale soupira et alla ranger les rayons du fond. Il semblait que la plupart de ses visiteurs étaient incapables de remettre les livres où ils les avaient pris.

Il lui sembla entendre un bruit dans l'arrière-boutique.

L'ange se retourna.

"Ah, c'est vous !  
\- Ook.

\- Ravis de vous revoir !

\- Ook ?

\- Bien, bien, merci. La fin du monde aura lieu dans quelques années. Un sentiment étrange… Crowley ne s'en remet pas. Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui je suppose ?

\- Ook ook.

\- Tant que ça ? Oh. Mmh… du thé ?

\- Eek.

\- Excusez-moi, j'oubliais."

Aziraphale ouvrit un placard, qu'il réapprovisionnait de temps en temps exprès pour ces occasions, et en sortit une banane, qu'il tendit à son visiteur. Lui-même se fit une tasse de thé.

"Bien… et vous ?

\- Ook, ook ook.

\- Content de l'apprendre. Et vos… mages, c'est cela ?

\- Eek.

\- Ah. Ce n'est pas la première fois, il me semble ?

\- Eek.

\- Oui, c'est certain. Ces accès de bibliophagie doivent être extrêmement pénible. C'est bien le même économe que vous soignez à l'aide de… quoi déjà ?

\- Ook ook eek.

\- Pillules de grenouilles séchées, évidemment. Evidemment…"

Aziraphale faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, rêveur.

"Et pour le reste de votre bibliothèque ? Vos livres ne tentent plus de s'échapper ?

\- Eeek. Ook ook eek. Ook.

\- Très avisé de votre part.

\- Ook. Ook. Ook ook.

\- Mais bien entendu ! Vous tombez bien, je l'ai un peu dépoussiéré ce matin. Pas trop, il ne faudrait pas que ça attire les clients mais…"

L'ange se leva, et entraîna le… primate vers une étagère.

"Une petite minute… ah, le voilà."

Aziraphale tendit un livre à son collègue.

"C'est bien celui-ci ?

\- Ook !

\- Oh, ce n'est rien.

\- Ook ook !

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde !"

Sourire complice des bibliothécaires qui se font mutuellement confiance : l'ange sait parfaitement qu'il retrouvera son livre en bon état.

"C'est certain, cette… distorsion dans l'espace-temps peut de révéler fort utile.

\- Ook.

\- Oui, et il est vrai que cela apporte un peu de compagnie de temps en temps."

Le bibliothécaire de l'Université de l'Invisible hocha la tête. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un élément du décor qui n'était pas là lors de sa dernière visite.

"Ook ?

\- Oh… ça… un cadeau de Crowley. Très attentionné de sa part. Il m'a affirmé que cette plante verte rendrait un peu de… vie à ma librairie. Très ironique, quand on le connaît.

\- Eek ?

\- Comment cela ? Je l'ai certes un peu négligée, la pauvre, mais pas au point de…

\- Eek eek.

\- Ah… en effet, il semble que vous ayez raison. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas fâché."

Aziraphale prit la plante morte, sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

"En même temps… s'il n'en sait rien…"

La plante retrouva soudainement toute sa vie.

"Vous ne lui direz rien ?

\- Ook.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, vous le connaissez à peine, suis-je bête.

\- Ook ook.

\- Déjà ? Bon, eh bien…

\- Ook !

\- Oui, un déjeuner serait parfait.

\- Ook… ook ook ?

\- Crowley ? Mmh, je crains qu'il ne soit un peu perdu…

\- Ook, insista le bibliothécaire.

\- Très bien, je l'amènerai. Et ça lui changera les idées. Vous avez raison.

\- Ook ook ook !

\- Oui, à vous aussi. Et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aziraphale était de nouveau seul. Il poussa un soupir, de satisfaction cette fois.

 

**FIN**


End file.
